The Many Breeds of Canines: 02-- Sesshomaru X Koga
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Koga X Sesshomaru Non at first then con...? Sesshomaru, feeling that Rin's first death was never fully avenged, decides that he should punish the wolf that caused Rin's original death.


As the sky was died red with the coming sunset, a tornado split through a forest, rustling only the leaves of the trees branches. And at the center of the swirling torrent of wind, a black-haired wolf demon. The black-haired demon ran without purpose or reason, he just wished to run. After months of searching in vain for the demon who slaughtered his clan, he needed to take a breather. Get away from his responsibilities for a short amount of time at least.

So he had run nonstop for three days, crossing through forests, plains, rivers until finally deciding to stop. He ended up at the side of a lake, not even out of breath. He didn't have any particular reason for stopping by a lake—he honestly only stopped because there was a clearing and there so happened to be a lake.

A bit bored and wishing to relax, he stared out over the clear blue water then, stepping into the water—the water felt cold but refreshing—and exhaling, he let his body go slack as he relaxed, sitting on the banks while his feet soaked.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, the fact that he was finally able to relax comforting. But unfortunately his peace was interrupted as his nose twitched to a strong scent that flooded the air. He stood automatically and looked around as powerful demonic energy resonated from the trees.

'_**The hell? This scent is like the puppy's but the demonic energy is definitely that of a full demon.'**_

As Koga flexed his claws and clenched his teeth—preparing to fight whatever threat came his way—a man stepped out of the woods. His white hair flowed down his back and stopped past his rump, his white kimono revealing no skin except for his right hand while his golden eyes were narrowed, portraying no emotions the man felt. For a moment, Koga thought his mind was playing tricks on him, believing it to be Inuyasha, but after taking a long look at the stoic face laced with magenta stripes on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead, he realized it wasn't the puppy. He narrowed his eyes at the man, knowing he had met the man before but couldn't place where. He scanned the demon for any more recognizable features and when his eyes fell on the mokomoko on his shoulder and the crest on his kimono showing he was of noble birth, he realized who it was.

'_**The hell? That's the puppy's older brother, Sesshomaru. What's he doing here?'**_

"You're Sesshomaru, correct?' Koga said, leaving the water to meet the white-haired dog demon. He kicked his feet to get water droplets off them then started to walk over to the demon lord. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes still narrowed and piercing as ever.

'_**Eek, creepy guy.' **_Koga thought as he stood up to the dog demon._** 'It's like he's trying to look into my soul.'**_

"Are you looking for your brother?" Koga stared up at the powerful demon, who stood a head taller than him. Though the dog demon's presence and appearance was daunting on the average person, Koga didn't feel intimidated.

The wolf looked the demon up and down, doing a comparison to the demon lord's younger brother and honestly, he couldn't understand how he had mistaken the two as the same.

'_**Wow, the only thing they have in common is the long-ass hair and golden eyes and even then the hair's a different shade. They don't even have the same face.'**_

"If you're looking for your brother," Koga said, turning away—thinking he had no reason to keep his guard up, "he's over that way, five hundred miles from here." Koga pointed his thumb to the way the wolf had come from. "He and Kagome are looking for Naraku over—"

Koga's words were cut short as Sesshomaru's hand shot out and gripped him by his neck. Koga's eyes went wide then they shut tight as he was slammed against the ground.

Koga coughed and gripped the dog's wrist, tilting his head up and looking at Sesshomaru with one eye—the other one closed in pain. The full-fledged demon kneeled in between his legs.

"What the hell?!" Koga snarled, coughing slightly.

Sesshomaru let go of the wolf's throat and trailed his hand to Koga's leg, his claws sliding majestically down Koga's breast plate. Once his hand reached Koga's legs, it went up Koga's kilt.

Koga's eyes went wide and his hand automatically swung at Sesshomaru's face before he could even think to react logically.

Sesshomaru saw the hand coming and leaned back out of the way. His eyes narrowed slightly at the attempt to wound him then the demon master flipped the wolf over, pushing forward so the dog's crotch pressed against the wolf's rump.

Koga blushed when he felt the distinct bump of the dog's erection through his hakama and Koga's own kilt. "The hell are you doing?!"

Sesshomaru said nothing and reached under the wolf. His hand rubbed against Koga's left inner thigh for a moment then reached up and grabbed the wolf's crotch.

Koga's eyes went wide and his blush deepened.

"Stop it!" Koga went to flip over and kick the dog but Sesshomaru, feeling the wolf's muscles tense up, leaned down quickly and sank his teeth into Koga's neck. "Hah!"

Koga moaned, killing his voice so it was almost inaudible, as the teeth sunk in deeper and the hand started to rub his member through his undergarments.

'_**What the hell—why? If he wants to fuck why doesn't he find a female? It would be easier on him if he found a female anyway.'**_

Sesshomaru pulled the clothe out of its binding on Koga's undergarment then pulled the ropes around the wolf's waist down, leaving his kilt on, however.

"Qui-quit it!" Koga said, eyes going wide while his claws reached out and dug into the ground as if in an attempt to pull away though he didn't move.

Sesshomaru pushed the undergarments down completely then made the wolf lift his legs so he could toss them aside.

Sesshomaru's hand went back up to the wolf's member and he kneaded it for a moment then started to stroke it.

"Un!" Koga put his hand over his mouth and muffled his moans.

Koga closed his eyes as the pleasure built. He didn't want to do this because he knew that Sesshomaru was most probably going to want to go all the way and he definitely knew that the stoic dog demon would never let Koga top him but even if he voice these thoughts of refusal, he wolf knew the dog would ignore him no matter what he said. He was Inuyasha's brother, after all. There was no doubt in Koga's mind that Sesshomaru was probably more stubborn then he was with the mix in of strong pride.

So even though Koga didn't want this, he knew that he would get out of this fix quicker and easier if he played along.

Sesshomaru took his hand away—Koga relaxing as the stimulation to his member stopped—and put his fingers on Koga's entrance.

Koga's eyes went wide and he flinched. "Wait, no!"

Ignoring the fact that he was most-likely going to piss Sesshomaru off, Koga quickly flipped over onto his back and pushed his kilt down, curling his tail in between his legs to hide his entrance from the demon lord.

"Wai-wait on that." Koga said, his blush turning crimson as he averted his eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing—Koga thought for a moment that Sesshomaru's expression showed unsatisfaction though he was pretty certain he just imagined it because he was expecting it—then leaned down and sucked on Koga's neck while his hand pressed against the bulge on the kilt.

'_**Jeez, is this guy mute or something? Hasn't said a fucking word since we started. And what's with only using his right arm? Why won't he use his other hand?'**_

"Mm. Uh!" Koga decided not to dwell on such trivial questions that would most-likely not be answered as he closed his eyes and moved his hands away while his tail uncurled—Sesshomaru's hand reaching back up to his cock and pumping.

Koga spread his legs more—his feet on either side of Sesshomaru's hips— and sat propped up on his elbows as he tilted his head down, deciding not to hold back his moans anymore. Still using his arms to prop himself up, one hand flexed at his hip, picking up clumps of grass then releasing them, while the other gripped tightly the kilt over his thigh. Koga decided to throw away all restraints as Pre-cum drizzled from his slit and leaked onto Sesshomaru's hand.

While Koga indulged in the pleasure—becoming momentarily distracted by it—Sesshomaru lowered his hand and rubbed his middle finger against the wolf's entrance.

Koga's eyes opened wide. "I said not yet!"

Reacting instinctively, Koga leaped up and bounced a couple of steps back. Due to standing so quickly from a prone position, he stumbled back, trying to keep his balance. He arms slightly flailed as he inevitably fell back, splashing into the lake. The cold water that felt refreshing a short time ago felt freezing on Koga's heated member and the wolf let out a short squeal of surprise.

Sesshomaru said nothing and stared at the wolf for a moment—Koga knew that Sesshomaru was thinking along the lines of _**'Nice going, dumbass,' **_with the way he was looking at him—then stood and walked over to the drenched wolf. The demon master splashed into the water and kneeled down to the wolf—Koga was a bit shocked the regal demon lord would actually get his clothes wet—then grabbed Koga's wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. With Koga's hands out of the way, Sesshomaru leaned down and bit Koga's Adam's apple gently.

"Kh." Koga suppressed a cough. "Wait. Let's get out of the water." _**'I'll get a cold if we fuck in here.'**_

Sesshomaru ignored him and—releasing his wrists—reached up Koga's kilt again. Now that Koga's entrance was lubricated, he didn't hesitate to probe the wolf's hole.

"I said—" Koga started but stopped as Sesshomaru pushed two fingers in. "Nnah, hah!"

Sesshomaru didn't wasn't surprised that Koga wasn't a virgin as his fingers burrowed into the wolf's depths, slowly. He suspected Koga was most-likely dominated by an older wolf before he became leader of the demon clan, but the dog could tell from the wolf's extreme tightness that he hadn't been topped in years.

Koga's face construed with pain as he turned on his side—his hips still straight toward Sesshomaru—and bit the second knuckle on his index finger, his arms pressing against his chest as if folding up would stop the pain.

Sesshomaru twisted his fingers for no particular reason then pumped them.

"Nnk!" Koga groaned in pain, his canines finally drawing blood from his own finger.

Koga's tail wagged and thunked—splashed—against the stones on the shore, his tail acting as his legs that would be kicking in pain if he wasn't in such a palpable position. Sesshomaru twisted his fingers and spread them apart so Koga's entrance could get used to being stretched.

"Mmm! Ha—wa-wait. Don't…don't do anymore…yet." Koga panted, starting to feel lightheaded form the pain and constant panting. "I can't…I…"

Sesshomaru entered a third finger. Koga closed one eye in pain but it didn't hurt as bad as the initial penetration. _**'This guy doesn't listen at all. Fucking dick.'**_

Sesshomaru's fingers pumped. Koga clenched his teeth, biting deeper into his knuckle. Though\ Koga's insides were tight, they started squeezing Sesshomaru's fingers greedily as if begging for more despite the pain it was putting Koga through.

Sesshomaru noticed the pain in Koga's face—finally deciding to stop ignoring the wolf and actually look at him—and stared at him for a moment before leaning down and licking the side of his face.

Koga opened one eye and looked at the dog. _**'The hell is with him? Is he more animalistic than human?'**_

Sesshomaru only licked Koga to distract him. As soon as Koga's mind focused on something else, his insides loosened enough that the dog could pump without restraint. With that reassurance, Sesshomaru licked Koga's neck then went up and nibbled the tip of his pointed ears,

"Uh, hah ah…"

Sesshomaru then leaned further down and kissed the wolf, Koga's eyes going wide at the intimate act. Even if they were fornicating, Koga never thought the demon lord would actually do something gentle and kiss him. Though he quickly throw that thought away as he felt the demand behind it, Sesshomaru's tongue slipping into Koga's mouth and prying it open. Koga placed his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders as the demon lord's tongue dug deeper into his mouth, greedily demand more from the wolf. The wolf leader was so indulged in the powerful kiss that he didn't notice Sesshomaru had pulled out his fingers.

"Mm phmp! Mah…"

Satisfied that Koga was thoroughly distracted, Sesshomaru pushed the sash around his waist out of the way and released his throbbing member from his hakama's. Sesshomaru was larger than the average man, his member as wide as his forearm and only lacking a few inches to be the same length.

He led the hard member to Koga's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Koga's eyes lit wide with pain and he pushed against Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"NO, STOP!"

Sesshomaru was forced to stop because Koga's insides were so tight he couldn't push in any further than his cock head.

Koga gasped as the member as thick as his forearm pushed in. Though Sesshomaru was only a bit bigger than his own member, his body wasn't prepared to take something of that size. The pain was barely bearable but he knew compared to when he lost his virginity to the perverted former wolf demon clan leader this was better. At least this pervert prepared him properly. Even still, it was painful enough to make him dizzy and lose his balance even though he was lying on his side.

"Un!" Koga wrapped an arm around the dog's neck and grabbed the fluffy mokomoko that rested close to his face with the other. Surprisingly, being slightly raised up helped with the pain. "Uk!"

Koga panted hard and to help distract the wolf, Sesshomaru started jacking the wolf slowly, pressing then squeezing then moving up his member. It took a long while for the pleasure Sesshomaru was applying to finally overcome the pain in his entrance. As the pleasure grew stronger, Koga slowly started to relax and Sesshomaru, inch by inch, pushed in till his pelvis touched the wolf's ass but because of the position they were in Sesshomaru's member couldn't go in as deep as he'd like.

Koga's arm around the dog's neck tightened and grabbed his shoulder, digging into the kimono hard—Koga didn't even notice that Sesshomaru's left arm was gone.

"Hk, uh."

Sesshomaru waited a little bit as he continued to coax Koga's body into thinking it felt good then, when he felt the wolf's insides loosen even more, he slowly pulled back and thrust, going as slow as he could manage.

"Nk! UK! Un!"

Sesshomaru quickened his throws ever so slightly to be rewarded with no tightening. Reassured that he could move as he wished, Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from Koga's member and used it to lean on, placing it by Koga's head. Koga released Sesshomaru's neck and wrapped his arms around the pure breds' arm, coiling his hands up the appendage so his claws dug into the demon lord's bicep.

"Huk! Ah! Nnn! Nn! Fuck…ha!"

Sesshomaru thrust more, angling his cock to crush Koga's special spot. Koga twitched when the dog finally hit his prostate then he moaned and tilted his head down as Sesshomaru repeated the action. Though the pain had originally outweighed the pleasure, now that Sesshomaru was finally hitting his main pleasure point, Koga's pleasure rose to an unbearable level.

'_**I wanna cum.' **_"Ah HAH NAH!"

Koga buried his teeth into Sesshomaru's hand, drawing blood from the pure bred and closed his eyes tight shut. Sesshomaru understood the action as a demand for release so the demon lord pulled back to the point where only his cockhead was still imbedded and slammed forward, crushing Koga's prostate with tremendous force.

"NNN! MNNN! MMMMM!" Whiteness exploded from Koga's tip and he screamed into Sesshomaru's hand, his hips slightly withering.

Sesshomaru just watched silently as Koga dirtied the water then started to thrust faster, no longer worrying about the wolf's pleasure but his own.

Koga was dazed and in his afterglow so he didn't notice the selfish motions of the demon lord and when he did he was able to bear it better then he was a moment ago because his mind was numb. Sesshomaru thrust quickened more then, his eyes narrowing slightly, he splattered Koga's insides white—thrusting in two more times to milk himself clean.

Koga lied in the endings of his afterglow, his eyes half-closed as exhaustion set in. Sesshomaru refused to show it but he also sat in an afterglow, panting a bit harder through his nose before pulling out of the wolf. He sat over the wolf leader for a moment, staring down at him then stood and walked onto the shore.

Finally over his afterglow, Koga looked up at Sesshomaru without turning his head then pushed himself up to sit. As soon as his back moved, pain shot through his hips in a painful spasm that caused his eyes to go wide and to let out a short noise—Sesshomaru wasn't sure if the noise was from pain or shock but he gathered it was a mixture of both—before plopping back into the shallow water.

"Uk. Un." Koga groaned, gritting his teeth and digging his claws into the pebbles, his head tilted down so his bangs became wet. "Sh-shit. Uh."

Sesshomaru looked down at the wolf with an uncompassionate look then turned and walked away, heading towards the trees he had appeared from.

'_**So you're just gonna do me then leave? Dick.'**_

Sesshomaru disappeared into the green coverage.

Koga was pissed that what occurred had occurred but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it so he pushed it the back of his mind and focused on standing. He groaned then attempted to get up again. Pain shot through him again but it wasn't as severe as before so he was able to stay propped up on his arms though he rested for a long while before he finally pulled himself more out of the water, but before he could get completely out of it, he couldn't take the pain anymore and fell on his side, his feet still submerged.

Koga groaned and felt his eyes started to close. The wolf leader didn't want to fall asleep— knowing the consequences of sleeping when he was wet, cold, and just got done with sex—but as soon as his head rested on his arms, his mind closed.

Koga woke to a cold night wind gushing over his wet body. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, then tried to sit up. A small sting resounded in his hips and he lied back down in surprise, morning amnesia holding him for a brief moment before he realized he shouldn't be moving so much just yet. With a groan, he looked over at his hips and to his disgust he saw a small droplet of white in the water next to his thigh. He grimaced at the sight.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up, this time prepared for the miniscule pain that came from moving, and brought his legs up. To his dislike, Koga's legs were completely numb and he couldn't feel them except for the small pulsate of heat coming from his Shikon shards.

'_**At least it doesn't hurt as bad as it did before to move my hips.'**_

Koga sat on his knees with his rump still resting in the water and his hands in between his legs. Clenching his teeth—not at all liking what he has to do—he put his hand under himself and touched his entrance. He hesitated as a small burst of pain came from the contact then, inhaling and exhaling deeply, pushed in a finger.

The pain that exploded from the penetration brought tears to Koga's eyes and his face construed in pain.

"Mm nk!"

Koga bit his bottom lip hard and spread himself, hearing liquid droplets fall into the water.

'_**Relax!' **_he told himself._** 'I need to relax.'**_

Koga couldn't tell if he was clenching or not but he figured he was as more droplets fell to the water, some drizzling on his hand.

When no more liquids came out of him, he pulled his fingers out and groaned, placing his hand back in between his legs and making sure to clean the substances off of his hands.

His ass throbbed painfully as he sat in the water and panted, splashing water in his face to make himself stop crying. When he had the tears under control, he stood and hobbled out of the water's edge, trying not to make a noise.

He looked around for his undergarment then spotted it and slowly—painfully—put them back on. He then exhaled and fell to his knees, groaning.

"Fuck…" he muttered in pain.

"Koga!"

"Koga, is that you?!"

Koga didn't move his head as he looked to his left. He saw his companions come out of the woods, panting hard, five wolves following behind them who were also panting hard.

"Koga, there you are!"

"_Hah hah_, Koga have you been here the whole time?"

"…Yeah…" Koga answered.

Ginta was the first to reach him, his black-gray hair glistening with sweat. He sat down next to Koga while Hakkaku collapsed on the wolf leaders other side, lying on his back as he panted hard.

"What have you been doing here?" Ginta asked.

"…Resting…"

Hakkaku's eyes opened wide to the statement while Ginta looked at Koga in shock.

"Resting?" Hakkaku sat up and looked at him. "You're tired?"

"…Yeah. Something happened…"

"What?" Ginta looked concerned and he moved closer to Koga. "Are you okay?"

Koga looked at him then averted his gaze. His pride couldn't answer that question honestly but he knew when he stood it would show he was hurt. So with no other alternative, he remained silent.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other then stood.

"Come on." Ginta held out his hand to Koga, his expression gentle as he gazed at his leader. "We scouted out some caves earlier. There's one not that far from here."

Koga didn't answer and only glanced at his companions then averted his eyes again and grabbed Ginta's hand, letting the black-gray haired demon wolf pull him to his feet. Koga clenched his teeth at the quick motion and he grabbed Ginta's shoulder hard, starting to pant. Hakkaku came over quickly and put his hands on Koga's side as if attempting to take some weight off his hips.

"What hurts?" Ginta asked, wrapping his arms around Koga's side as well.

Koga didn't answer, just held Ginta as his face construed in pain. "Nk!"

Hakkaku looked at Ginta then wrapped his arms around Koga's hips and tucked his legs next to his own hips while Ginta wrapped his arms under Koga's shoulder and over the leader's chest.

"Uh AH!" Koga reached up and dug his claws into Ginta's shoulders as his hips spasmed painfully.

"What hurt?!" Ginta asked, more desperate, not even noticing the pain Koga was inflicting to his shoulders.

Before Koga could think not to answer he said, his voice desperate and caked with pain, "My-my hips!"

Hakkaku almost automatically moved his hands so one was under his rump and the other was on his upper thighs to try and level out Koga's hips.

"Un…" Koga trembled and started to breathe hard as Ginta and Hakkaku looked down at their leader then, slowly and carefully, walked to the cave.

The next day, Koga caught a cold which rose into a fever. Ginta and Hakkaku cared for him while a few of the wolves lied by Koga's side and kept him warm. Koga didn't attempt to do anything, for once deciding that holding still was the best choice to do, and spent the whole day sleeping, only waking to eat some rabbit bits that Ginta stripped for him.

When Koga awoke the next morning, he still felt sluggish but he was able to stand without pain and eat properly without feeling nauseous. With those factors shown to Koga, he wished to leave as soon as possible, complaining that it was too stuffy in the cave and that getting fresh air would help better then rest.

Ginta and Hakkaku weren't convinced so they pleaded with Koga to wait another day before traveling. They argued for long minutes—Ginta pointing out that his movements were still sluggish while Koga stating that he could move just fine—then Koga, finally fed up with the pointless argument, turned to go but they stopped him by grabbing his tail. So with a reluctant sigh, Koga rested for another day.

After another day of resting, Koga next woke feeling refreshed and no sluggishness what so ever. However, he felt extremely impatient, demanding to leave the damn cave and get out in the fresh air. And so that day, with little complaint from Ginta or Hakkaku, they set off for who knows where.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, so I got some guess reviews from people on the first Canine one I did so I'm going to state these little facts**

**1) When I sa there is no specific order to them. It could first name x second name and second is on top or vise versa, either or way it's the two of them doing it.**

**2) One reviewer told me to write Non-con on the last canine story then I got another review on the same story saying i shouldn't have put a non-con there so I'm going to stop with that non-con crap. Plain and simply, it's yaoi, there's sex and if its consensual or not is up to the personalities of the characters.**

**I know it sounds as if I'm bitching but I find it frustrating when someone tells me to do one thing then get contradicted so I just wish to stay this.**

**Sorry for the unnecessary complaint.**

**Now then, like I stated before this is 1 of 3 so if I didn't scare you away, keep on reading.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Kittycatkyla **

7


End file.
